gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanChan123/Assassin’s Creed: Blood Lotus
|publisher= |distributor= |director= User:DanChan123 |designer= User:DanChan123 |series= Assassin’s Creed |engine= AnvilNext |platforms= |released= |genre= Action-adventure, combat, stealth |modes= |ratings= }} Assassin’s Creed: Blood Lotus is a historical, action-adventure open-world, combat and stealth video game developed by for Microsoft Windows Personal Computers as well as Xbox One and PlayStation 4 consoles. Blood Lotus is both a sequel and spin-off of the annual Assassin’s Creed videogame franchise. Set primarily in China during the 1860s amidst the height of the age of Western imperialism in the Far East, the game follows three assassin’s from different worlds as they lay the foundations of one of the most influential, Brotherhood-affiliated secret societies the world has ever known, the Blood Lotus Society. The open-world design allows players to freely roam nearly every corner and surface of major Chinese cities including Beijing, Shanghai, and British Hong Kong. The game is played in third-person view and its world is navigated by foot, horse, or carriage. The game is largely revamped with new and advanced combat and stealth mechanics as well as improved AI mechanics for NPCs. The only multiplayer aspect of the game are PvP fight clubs. Gameplay Assassin’s Creed: Blood Lotus is an action-adventure game played from a third-person view. Players complete quests—--linear scenarios with set objectives—--to progress through the story. Outside of quests, players can freely roam the open world in three different cities of 19th century China; the cities are Beijing, Shanghai, and British Hong Kong. Players will play as three different Assassin characters throughout the game, each with their own story-based quest lines. Skills, equipment, and every other progress-based feature remains independent for each character. Often, storyline quests for a certain character cannot commence until storyline quests of other characters are complete; thus, players are forced to juggle all characters in order to progress through the story. 'Characters' Blood Lotus explores the intertwining stories of the three original Assassin founders of the Blood Lotus Society, a secret “vigilante” organization that began during the decline of imperial China. The first character is Vera Havik Noltes, a female Dutch assassin apprentice sent to China with her mentor, Master Assassin Bartel van Eunen, from her post in India (investigating the Dutch East India Company’s opium trade) upon the outbreak of the First Opium War. Unfortunately, her mentor dies in Hong Kong during a bombardment of the city by the British Navy, leaving her with Eli and Sit. The second character is Sit Hong, a hot-headed Chinese assassin who (when the story begins) was only recently given the title of full Assassin of the Brotherhood of the Far East. He meets Eli Boggs, an American opium smuggler captain at the time, when he mistakes him for his assassination target in Shanghai. At first they have a hostile relationship, but when he helps Eli with a mutiny problem in exchange for a trip to Hong Kong, the two become uneasy friends. In Hong Kong, Sit meets Bartel and Vera, and flees with Vera and Eli from Hong Kong during a bombardment that kills Bartel. The third character is Eli Boggs, an American smuggler. Eli Boggs was born 'About the Blood Lotus Society' Like its father order, the Brotherhood of Assassins, the Blood Lotus Society continues to exist and operate today. Unlike its father order, the Blood Lotus Society thrives and has not suffered from any Purge. This is because unlike the Brotherhood which maintains a strong culture within its organization, the Blood Lotus Society adopted a system much like a crime syndicate; only very few, often high ranking members are actually Assassins while much of the organizations operations are run by unaffiliated mercenary types, or professional henchmen who are paid off by the Assassin leaders to aid them in their operations. This makes it extremely difficult for the Templars to root out large vital portions of the Society and has allowed the Blood Lotus Society to avoid being purged. The Templar Order that pulls the strings of world governments have declared the Blood Lotus Society an international triad crime syndicate. Assassin’s Creed: Resurgence is an historical action-adventure open-world stealth video game idea developed by DanChan123 for Xbox One and PlayStation 4 consoles, as well as Microsoft Windows PC. Resurgence is a spin-off of the series, and set primarily in mid-19th century China, where the player follows the intertwining story of three Assassins during the age of Western imperialism in the Far East and the decline of the Qing dynasty. The open-world design allows players to freely roam major Chinese cities including Beijing, Shanghai, and Hong Kong, as well as Singapore, and navigate parts of the South China Sea off the coast of Hong Kong and Singapore. The game is played in third-person view and its world is navigated on foot, horse, carriage, boat, or ship. The game is largely revamped with new and advanced combat and stealth mechanics as well as improved AI for nearly all NPCs. It does not feature any multiplayer gameplay. Gameplay Assassin’s Creed: Resurgence is an action-adventure game played from a third-person view. Players complete quests---linear scenarios with set objectives---to progress through the story. Outside of quests, players can freely roam one to several realms of four realms (Beijing, Shanghai, Hong Kong, Singapore) depending on the character of three characters they are playing as, and the amount of progress they have made in the storyline of each character. Players can also perform a massive variety of side missions, some of which with their own seperate storylines cohesive to the main storyline, yet not required to complete the game. The game lets players control three characters: Vera Havik Noltes, Sit Hong, and Eli Boggs. Vera is a Dutch female assassin sent to China as an aid to the East Asian Brotherhood of Assassins on behalf of the European Brotherhood of Assassins; she is learned and skilled in stealth, and has a rebellious side to her due to being a female in a patriarchal world. Sit Hong is a hot-headed Chinese Assassin and has trained in a variety of Chinese martial arts, or kung fu. He is a brutal fighter and never gives up even after his mentor is purged by Manchu Templars. While Vera and Sit may represent Yin and Yang, Eli Boggs, based on the real Eli Boggs, an American pirate, is perhaps relatively neither. A son of a cobbler, Eli was shanghaiied by an American smuggler for twelve years, in the meantime developing parkour skills while running errands as a servant boy, learning to fight and kill during ship brawls set up by their sadistic smuggler captain, and learning to speak Mandarin from shanghaiied Chinese immigrants, which he used to start a mutiny and become a pirate captain himself. Boggs, driven by a nature of greedy survival, fell into the secret war between Templars and Assassins by accident. The game provides a broad range of weapons to choose from including but not limited to straight swords, dao, katana, staffs, spears, hammers, axes, clubs, knives, scimitars, chain whips, rifles, muskets, pistols, revolvers, throwing needles, bows, arrows, crossbows, halberds, rope darts, etc, some similar in play styles and others rather different, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Benches, stools, wine bottles, and other appliances can also be used as temporary weapons. A variety of combat, parkour, and Eagle Vision moves can also be learned throughout the game. Mechanics Navigation Parkour and Free-running will be the primary mediums of travel during the game, although players will also be able to control carriages, horses, riverboats, and of course, sailing ships. Category:Blog posts